


Blood Shadow Omakes

by Nyodrite



Series: Hake Kama, Sannin Gen. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Basically me being mean to Kakashi), (Fictional) Hake Clan, (Not his fault though), (Tsunade's drinking apple juice while Kakashi has milk), (basically just assume that kunoichi in general ship it), (because Kushina would never let him live it down), (in general and at the moment), Before Kama came to Konoha, Confused!Kakashi, Ecerpts, Gen, He also believes that Kama needs to eat more, He regrets it greatly, How Kama got his name, Hurt!Kakashi, It's also a case of no good deed goes unpunished, Kakashi doesn't understand adults, Kakashi dyes his hair, Kakashi in disguise, Kakashi is Hake Kama, Kakashi/Kama has two (three?) tattoos, Kama does not understand these things call "People", Kama doesn't escape when he has the chance, Kama is confused and a bit worried, Kama is unimpressed with his bingo book epithet, Kama wears a mask still, Kushina ambushes Kama, Kushina calls Sakumo 'Shiro-senpai', Kushina drags him to a kunoichi meeting, Kushina ships it, Kushina thinks Minato has problems, M/M, Mikoto ships it, Minato doesn't curl up into a ball, Minato is a good Sensei, Minato is so sorry, Minato just died a little bit inside, Minato might just die of embarrassement, Minato will never look Sakumo and Kama in the eye again, OMAKES, Sakumo is amused, Sakumo is oblivious, Sakumo thinks a lot, She also calls Kama 'Kuro-senpai', She also wants more details Kama, Shodai used as a curse word, Somehow, The Sandaime is exasperated over his shinobi's antics, Tsunade and Kakashi are drinking buddies, Tsunade and Kama are BFs, Tsunade is amused by the trouble Kama gets into, Tsunade knows, Tsunade ships it, and it's Markings, in the Time Travel - Not A Hatake 'verse, it's always Hashirama's fault, mini-Kakashi doesn't know what's going on, previews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This," Tobirama told the grave. "Is <em>your</em> fault. A time traveler! It should be you dealing with this Hashirama, you'd at least find it amusing."</p><p>He studiously ignored how it was <em>him</em> that started playing with Time-Space ninjutsu first. It was his brother's fault.</p><p>Somehow.</p><p>.</p><p>"<em>You!</em>" Kama growled.</p><p>Sakumo blinked at the, now, eighteen year old. "Me?"</p><p>"I got a page in the bingo book," the teen said, apropos of nothing. "Do you know what they call me? The <em>'White Fang’s Blood-Soaked Shadow’</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
>  **Omake - Tobirama:**   
> 

"This," Tobirama told the grave. "Is _your_ fault. A time traveler! It should be you dealing with this Hashirama, you'd at least find it amusing."

He studiously ignored how it was _him_ that started playing with Time-Space ninjutsu first. It was his brother's fault.

Somehow.

 .

 

> **Omake - Sakumo:**

" _You!_ " Kama growled.

Sakumo blinked at the, now, eighteen year old. "Me?"

"I got a page in the bingo book," the teen said, apropos of nothing. "Do you know what they call me? The _'White Fang’s Blood-Soaked Shadow’_."

"Well," Sakumo said eventually. "You managed to earn a epithet in under a year of shinobi work in a major village, congratulations."

Kama glared then went off muttering something about "should go up to a Kumo shinobi and use Chidori to cut their lightning jutsu- that could earn me 'Lightning Cutter' at least".

He waited until the teen was out of earshot before finally giving into his laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kama-ojisan just left." Kakashi told his father as he closed the front door that the jōnin had left open when the man had... _ran away_? "He was acting very weird."
> 
> Tōsan was starting to pull out food for breakfast but Kakashi had turned in time to see his father pause so he knew that _something_ was going on even if Tōsan only let out a mildly curious, "Oh?"
> 
> "Aa." Kakashi nodded, deciding to ignore whatever 'it' was for now. "I don't think he wants to see you- he ran away when you started getting up."
> 
> This time the pause was longer and then the food was being placed back. "I think you should have breakfast with Minato-kun, Kakashi. I'm going to have to request a mission."

> **Omake - Kakashi**

"Kama-ojisan just left." Kakashi told his father as he closed the front door that the jōnin had left open when the man had... _ran away_? "He was acting very weird."

Tōsan was starting to pull out food for breakfast but Kakashi had turned in time to see his father pause so he knew that _something_ was going on even if Tōsan only let out a mildly curious, "Oh?"

"Aa." Kakashi nodded, deciding to ignore whatever 'it' was for now. "I don't think he wants to see you- he ran away when you started getting up."

This time the pause was longer and then the food was being placed back. "I think you should have breakfast with Minato-kun, Kakashi. I'm going to have to request a mission."

"Are you going to fix... _this_?" Kakashi asked, still uncertain what 'this' was.

Tōsan ruffled his hair. "I'll do my best to."

With that, Kakashi put the odd incident out of his mind, focusing on if he could convince Sensei to buy him salt-broiled saury.

> **Omake - Kama**

"Alright brat," Tsunade said. "Spill it. You never come visit me while I'm at the hospital."

Kakashi blurted, "I slept with Hatake Sakumo."

"You-" the lone female Sannin looked at him, "You really don't do these things half-way do you?"

Tsunade, being his doctor, of course _knew_ who he really was, about the time travel, and so he really didn't appreciate the amusement she seemed to feel over this situation. "Tsunade-sama, I slept with my fath-"

"No." She interrupted, suddenly less amused and more like the legend he remembered her to be. "You didn't sleep with your father, _Hake Kama_." Tsunade stressed. "You slept with Hatake Sakumo, your _partner_."

Kakashi twitched, "It-"

"Yes Hatake Sakumo is your father, but _he does not know that-_ which isn't your fault, you know that only the Hokage, Yamanaka Head, Uchiha Head and I are allowed to know about your situation." Tsunade told him, "All he knows is that a night of drinking got a bit out of hand, he slept with his friend- comrade, teammate, partner, whatever else- and now said friend is avoiding him over a fairly common occurrence in the shinobi ranks. All he'll see is that you are throwing nearly seven years of partnership away over one, rather common, _mistake_."

Kakashi sat down. "So what-"

"Hake Kama?" An ANBU, conscious that this was Tsunade-sama's domain, politely poked his head through the door as he opened it- disrupting the silencing seals that kept whatever said in the office unheard from outside it when the door was closed. "You have a mission. You are to report to Hokage-sama's office immediately."

"We'll talk about this later." Tsunade said, it felt like half a promise and half a threat.

> **Omake - Tsunade**

"Tsunade?" Her sensei asked after she reported the results of the Academy Students' physicals. "Do you know why Hake Kama seemed like he was debating stabbing himself when he found out he was going on a mission with Hatake Sakumo? Or why Sakumo requested a mission with him that was expected to be a month-long?"

Tsunade's mouth twitched, yes she knew that this was something that was troubling Kama but she couldn't help be amused because _of course_ her friend would get into this kind of trouble the first time (that she could recall) he went out drinking with them instead of watching the mini-Hatake, but her voice was level. "Kama slept with Sakumo."

"Ah." Sensei closed his eyes and she was reminded of her genin days when he seemed to be constantly asking for patience, "It's another one of _those_ missions."


	3. Kama

> **Omake - New Place**

His team were gone, he wasn't sure if they were even alive.

He woke in a minor shinobi village- Midori- that had been destroyed during the Second Shinobi War. He was intact, uninjured, but tired and he felt the edge of Chakra Exhaustion nudging him, he had a headache as if he had overused his Sharingan. What happened was-

_Was-_

...there was a bijuu? Or was it a jinchuuriki? There was- Obito? No. He's dead. It must of been Shisui. Tenzo. Tenzo had been injured- a wall? Been injured protecting them. It was- the bijuu, the jinchuuriki- was unexpected and it attacked, they weren't prepared and Tenzo got hurt defending them with his Mokuton. And Obito- Shisui- and _he_ \- he...

_Dammit_.

There were corpses surrounding him. The village was in ruins, was burning.  He was sure there wasn't any one alive.

His team were-

They were-

_gone._

.

> **Omake - Name**

"What's your name young man?" Kakashi blinked and the old man who asked him huffed. "You saved us. You're going to escort us to Konohagakure, of course we want to know your name."

"My name..." He paused, he couldn't go by his actual name. "Hake...Kama."

A person with a crooked sense of morals. A weapon.

Yes. That's what he was. "I am Hake Kama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hake: _A name referring to a crooked person- a person with a crooked sense of morals._  
>  Kama: _Scythe_ (Also because of _Kamaitachi_ , a nod to his lost team)


	4. Hake Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kakashi had dyed his hair multiple times before but this time, dying his hair a plain and common black, it was different because he was dying it in preparation for returning to Konoha- as if his home were an enemy village he was infiltrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because **SilverDragonCoin** reminded me I never wrote this down.

> **Omake - Dying**

Kakashi had dyed his hair before.

Once was when he was a chūnin, he had been on a mission with Minato-sensei and they were posing as a pair of siblings so his hair, including eyebrows, were dyed a yellow matching Sensei's shade of blonde. The following times were when he was in ANBU and it was only that first time, when he was a brunette, that he stuck with simply doing his head hair and eyebrows because it had nearly gotten his team killed when it was discovered that his arm and leg hair didn't match that of his head and eyebrows. Then on, he had opted to err on the side of caution and have a clone assist him in dying _all_ his hair- including pubic.

So Kakashi had dyed his hair multiple times before but this time, dying his hair a plain and common black, it was different because he was dying it in preparation for returning to Konoha- as if his home were an enemy village he was infiltrating.

It didn't sit well but it was necessary- at least until he explained to the current Hokage.

> **Omake - Tattoo**

Kakashi had one tattoo before, the standard ANBU tattoo.

This tattoo was different.

For one it was on his face, a reversal of the Inuzuka Clan markings in it's triangular shape yet horizontal- it's tip 'pointed' towards his mouth and end went over the ears and disappeared into his hair- instead of the Inuzuka's vertical and blue- a dark, night time shade- rather then the typical red. Secondly, it was done by a civilian rather then his ANBU senpai. Thirdly, because of the second point, it was roughly done.

"I'm sorry Hake-san!" The woman whom had done it said, bowing.

He touched the markings- noting the jagged, uneven edges- and felt satisfaction because no one would connect them with the Inuzuka's markings. "It's fine, Nana-san. These are perfect."

"O-oh." The young woman slumped a bit in her relief before hesitantly asking, "What, exactly, are they for?"

Kakashi pulled his mask back into place.

"They are Hake Clan markings," he invented. "They're done as a Coming of Age ceremony but the Village was destroyed before I could get mine done."

Now, even if he looked like his younger self only with black hair, none would believe he was of any relation- the Hatake Clan doesn't have any markings after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your enjoying this too much," Sakumo accused.
> 
> Kama blinked innocently. "What do you mean, Hatake-senpai?"
> 
> "Don't call me that." He told his partner. "And this-" Sakumo gestured to his hospital room at large.

> **Omake - Sakumo**

"Your enjoying this too much," Sakumo accused.

Kama blinked innocently. "What do you mean, Hatake-senpai?"

"Don't call me that." He told his partner. "And this-" Sakumo gestured to his hospital room at large.

Behind the mask, Kama smiled- more grinned from how much it crinkled his visible eye. "Ah. _That_." The tone was even but he'd known the jōnin and occasional ANBU long enough to tell the other was amused. "Well, I thought it was fitting. I mean, you forced _me_ to stay here enough times that I thought why shouldn't I return the favor." Another innocent blink. "As a concerned friend, of course."

"Of course." Sakumo agreed dryly though his mouth twitched.

It was just as well, he supposed, there was one time where he literally _carried_ the kicking and _sparking_ (thankfully only mild lightning jutsu) Hake to Tsunade.

> **Omake - Kakashi**

"He's fine." Kama-ojisan said.

Kakashi glanced up, away from where Tōsan was arguing with Tsunade-sama. "But he almost wasn't."

"No." Kama agreed, eye dark with a odd emotion Kakashi didn't understand though he did understand from the jōnin's stance that the man was still furious. _Good_ , he thought, _make sure this never happens again_. "He almost wasn't."

Kakashi looked back, where Tōsan was trying to dodge a clipboard without getting out of the bed. "This can't happen again."

"It _won't_." Kama said, the words coming out like a growl- dark and dangerous, a promise and a threat that he _knew_ Tōsan heard from the quick glance over when Kama-ojisan turned away to grab the take-out left on the small table.

 _Good,_ Kakashi thought, pleased over both Kama's vehemence and that Tōsan had noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

> **Omake - Tsunade**

_No matter which_ _age,_ Tsunade thought with some exasperated amusement as she regarded the tiny chūnin before her.

"Tōsan and Kama-ojisan are acting weird." the chūnin informed her bluntly.

She hummed inquiringly, taking a sip of her child-appropriate drink (it was _apple juice_ of all things). "Oh?"

"They spend even _more_ time together," Kakashi told her, ducking his straw beneath his scarf to take a drink of his milk before continuing. "They're... _encouraging_ me to spend the night with Sensei and when I get home Kama-ojisan is there and they _smell like each other_." He blinked at her, all childish innocence and irritated bewilderment. "I don't understand."

Tsunade swallowed a cackle at the information, managing an even, "You'll understand when you're older, now drink you milk gaki."

 _You go Kama!_ She cheered her friend on internally even as she wondered if she could use her 'best friend privileges' to learn more because _she wanted **details** dammit!_

.

> **Omake - Minato**

"Ryō for your thoughts, Kakashi?" Minato asked when his student stalled mid-bite for the third time.

The chūnin lowered his chopsticks and he patiently waited the sixty seconds it took for the boy to decide to speak, "Something happened this morning."

"Mm?" he prompted noncommittally.

Another pause though shorter this time, it seemed his student had decided to inform him about what ever it was that was bothering the boy. "Kama-ojisan snuck out the house this morning trying to avoid Tōsan- apparently something happened last night so Tōsan brought him home and took care of him, Kama-ojisan got _really_ red when he told me that before bolting. I don't think he even _noticed_ he was wearing one of Tōsan's shirts..."

It took a moment for the information to register and when it did he let out an embarrassing high-pitched squeak, turning red as he frantically wondered how the hell he would ever be able to look the two men in the eye after _this_.

"Sensei!? Are you getting sick like Kama-"

Minato let out a mutated squawk-groan of mortification, wishing he could just curl into a ball and _not think about his senpai having sex ever again._


	7. Chapter 7

> ** Omake - Minato **

" _So_ ," Kushina drew out. "What's wrong with you- right now, I mean, 'cause you got a lot wrong with you in general but there's something specific that's bugging you at the moment which is kinda obvious since you're letting your food get cold." The Uzumaki paused then said, "So, what's wrong with you?"

Minato almost curled up before remembering that he was a _jōnin_ , he was in public and _Kushina would never let him live it down_ and straightened. "Sakumo-sama sent Kakashi to me for breakfast..."

"Oh? Shiro-senpai has a mission then?" She guessed.

It  was a good guess given that Sakumo usually sent Kakashi to him when the man had a mission but- "He told me that Kama-senpai spent the night and that Sakumo-sama... _took care_ of Senpai- who turned _really_ red when it was mentioned- and that Senpai was in a rush to leave in the morning so he didn't even notice that he was wearing Sakumo-sama's shirt...then Sakumo-sama promised to 'fix it' before requesting a joint mission from the Hokage."

" _Really!?_ " Kushina shouted and Minato jerked, almost wilting at the _glint_ \- the same that was in Tsunade-sama's eye when he went to ask if she knew how long Sakumo-sama's mission would be- in her eye. Then, in a conspiring whisper, asked, "So they _definitely_ had sex, right? Fuckin' _Shodai_ , that's _hot!_ Who do you think topped? I bet it was Shiro-senpai, I've seen them spar a few times and, more often then not, Shiro-senpai ends up pinning Kuro-senpai. Fuck, _fuck_ \- I, I got to tell Mikoto! She's going to _love_ this!"

The kunoichi was on her feet, eyes blazing as she said, "Thanks for the info, Minato-baka!" As she left, he heard her wonder aloud, "If I ask, would Kuro-senpai give me any _details_?"

And Minato, he just died a little bit inside.

.

> **Omake - Kama**

As soon as he stepped foot into the village, Kushina ambushed him with a, "Kuro-senpai!"

"Kushina...-chan." Kakashi added belatedly, a glance had him adding, "Minato-kun."

The blond looked kind of harried- _flustered_ even, which made sense because Kushina was pretty good at flustering his old sensei but the not looking at him was new. Kushina was dragging him away before he could ask though, "Senpai, I've got some questions for you! C'mon, Mikoto and Tsunade-sama are waiting for us!"

Kakashi was confused and worried, because Minato seemed to be _radiating_ the feeling of _I am so sorry_ towards him, but didn't try to free himself because it seemed more trouble then it was worth.

He was wrong. He should have gotten free when he had the chance.

 _Kunoichi are **terrifying**_.


	8. Excerpts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've mentioned eventually writing a full-length story for this verse, that has turned into two ~~(and might turn into three because my Muse is an erratic spaz with vitriolic mood-swings)~~ from different perspectives- Kama and Sakumo ~~(hence the potential third which would be told by Kakashi... _or maybe various 'outside' perspectives? Hm..._ )~~\- and I figured I might as well give a preview.
> 
> Also, Sakumo is so much more helpful then Kama- it took _four hours_ to write the same length as Kama's which took _three months_ to write.

Excerpt:

####  _A Question of Morals_

 

Kakashi  _ hadn’t _ been in full ANBU gear when he’d rescued the group of civilians, he’d kept the reinforced clothing on- scarf included- but had discarded the iconic armour and mask along with switching out weapon pouches for ones taken from the corpses. He had also, before burning the corpses, donned a hooded cloak- less to hide his hair and more to hid his Sharingan given he couldn’t use his headband, though the hood  _ had _ kept the civilians from seeing his hair’s original color.

Which was good because he didn’t feel like explaining to them why he felt the need to dye his hair black.

“I am going to Konohagakure,” Kakashi told them after hunting (a deer, three rabbits and a bird-thing since the group seemed to have doubled during the night) for breakfast. “If you wish, you are free to follow me.”

There was a beat of silence then-

"What's your name young man?" Kakashi blinked and the old man who asked him huffed. "You saved us. You're going to escort us to Konohagakure, of course we want to know your name."

"My name..." He paused, he couldn't go by his actual name. "Hake...Kama."

A person with a crooked sense of morals. A weapon.

Yes. That's what he was. "I am Hake Kama."

He blinked when the old man snorted, “No need to be so dramatic, young man.” He hadn’t intended on being dramatic but at least it was better then assuming he was  _ lying _ . “I am Yoshida Osamu.”

“...right.” Kakashi said, uncertain how he’s supposed to respond but certain that how he had was incorrect given the various expressions the crowd displays. “For who’s coming, we’re leaving in an hour.” He told the group at large before taking his leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Excerpt:

####  _A Question of Acceptance_

 

_ He should eat more, _ was Sakumo’s first thought on seeing his new partner for the first time. The medic’s note on the file had, under the declaration of ‘functionally healthy’, said the teen  _ (Age: 17, Date of Birth: December 22)  _ seemed to have been living with borderline malnutrition for a while, which wasn’t odd due to how even  _ Konoha _ had taken to rationing food due to the war but, still-  _ He should eat more. _

The teen’s file, though not as thick as it could have been, was larger then what Sakumo expected from someone who’d been in the village for less then a year and was only recently considered an active shinobi. The file had the teen’s name- Hake Kama- and other things, like age, listed out on the first page but the rest had been written out like a report. It all boiled down to the teen being considered chūnin officially but with the capabilities of a jōnin, proficient with his Sharingan eye and containing a wide range of Ninjutsu but specializing in Stealth and Assassination, no known summons and was functionally healthy but prone to Chakra Exhaustion due to Sharingan.

Kama also, it was noted, had a rather prominent case of survivor’s guilt.

_ Perhaps that’s why he won’t look at me? _ Sakumo mused, it was unlikely that he  _ looked _ like whoever the teen felt guilty over outliving but likely the other had lost a sensei or partner (or whatever the heck he technically was now) and was guilty about Sakumo filling in that spot.  _ Or,  _ came the tired thought,  _ I am projecting my own feelings and Kama is just irritated about being restricted as a chūnin and treated like a genin when he was formerly a jōnin. _

It was sobering thought because it was a dangerous mindset, tended to blind you to certain things and see things- empathy, sympathy,  _ loyalty _ \- that weren’t present, for a shinobi to fall into.  _ It’ll pass,  _ he decided firmly,  _ he just has to get used to me enough that he can tell I’m  _ not _ whoever he lost. Or get over himself and act like a shinobi instead of a surly, teenage brat. _

Either one.

“I am Hatake Sakumo,” He told the teen, paused just long enough to see if the other would be polite and offer a name before continuing. “Though I’m sure you already know that, like I know you’re Hake Kama.”

_ Interesting, _ Sakumo thought when the teen twitched, lamenting slightly at how the chūnin was a Stealth specialist because he had a feeling that he’d be wishing for a way to tell what the other was feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

[Will add something later](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_BsHrHlotg_FgKZ88q9byq4JNPy3LX4vVzz9tmRgxNk/edit?usp=sharing) - A Question of Acceptance.

[Or not](http://hatacest.tumblr.com/) - blog about Hatacest.

* * *

 

 

> **Omake - Minato**

Kama didn't look at him as he approached, the man was sitting in a corner with a metaphorical cloud of gloom hanging over him. Really, Minato was so out of his depth with this entire situation it wasn't even _funny_ \- except to Kushina...who would probably be laughing at him if she knew. But then it was her fault...

"...I'm sorry." Minato eventually offered hesitantly to his senpai.

Kama twitched.

"I-...I tried to warn you..." Minato tried again.

It had the opposite affect then what he was intending - instead of turning and, regardless of how much Minato _did not want to be a part of such conversations_ , talk about it, his senpai seemed to make an effort to sink into the floor without the use of Ninjutsu.

 _Maybe..._ he thought, at a loss, _Maybe I should get Sakumo-sama?_


	10. Chapter 10

> **Omake - Kama**

"He thinks you hate him." the Nidaime told him.

Kakashi didn't look up from where he was investigating a potted plant. It was really lovely, the leaves a vibrant green and reaching out like hands, there seemed to even be little buds of flowers that had yet to blossom - it was quite different from the plant that the Sandaime had kept.

" _Kama_ _._ " the word - the _name_ , his now - came out as a demand and order at once, making him look at the Hokage. "Sakumo thinks you _hate_ him. He's going to request a transfer."

Which, would be for the best.

"Kakashi," the Hokage said and he stiffened, "I do not know the future, the one who does is _you_ \- if you continue to refuse to have anything to do with him, how will you save him?"

He used a _Shunshin_ to leave swiftly, but the question pursued him all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Or not](http://hatacest.tumblr.com/) - blog about Hatacest.


	11. Chapter 11

> **Kama**

The words stuck with him, running through his head again and again until Kakashi nearly forgot that the Hokage had said them first instead of his own mind thinking them up.

He was training with his father again when the words came once more  _if you continue to refuse to have anything to do with him, how will you save him?_ but this time, with the man in question before him, Kakashi finally relented - finally  _accepted_ what the Nidaime was trying to tell him.  _I can't, not like that_.

So Kakashi smothered his guilt, looked his father in the eye for the first time since winding up in the past and cheerfully said, "Your chakra control sucks, you tend to bleed when you use jutsu in a way that acts as a warning."

For a long moment, Sakumo just  _stared_ but then the man seemed to shake himself and he was  _laughing_.

_I did that,_ Kakashi thought with a small curl of pride and he knew that he made the right choice.

(Or, at least he hoped it was.)


End file.
